This invention relates generally to anchoring means, and more particularly pertains to a multipurpose anchor for providing permanent fixation within the ground.
Numerous styles of screw anchors, or other types of anchoring means, have long been available in the art, and most of these anchors are designed for being either manually, but preferably powered by a tool for turning into secure confinement within the ground. Many of these anchors have their own particular style of helical blade for accomplishing their own sought for results, and perhaps each of these prior art anchors do attain that result for which they were originally intended to perform.
The U.S. patent to Jahnke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,786, discloses a type of screw anchor where its lower end is formed having a screw type of shank, with a helical flight of blade arranged thereabove to supplement the digging action of the said shank. It is to be noted that the leading cutting edge of the helical flight for the blade of this patent is arranged significantly at a perpendicular angle radially away from its shank.
The U.S. patents to Roza, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,055, and 3,662,436, in addition to the U.S. patents to Petres, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,562, and the additional Jahnke U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,860 and 3,832,861, disclose methods and apparatus for installing anchors, but the particular style of anchors shown are what are identified as helical screw type blades that are connectible with and have leading edges that blend into their hub portion and expand in width therefrom, then exhibiting an extending elongated portion formed at the upper end of the helix. This particular style of helical formed cutting blade, and its connection with the shank portion of the screw anchor, is more clearly shown in detail in the U.S. patent to Petersen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,117. There apparently are certain advantages to be attained from a screw anchor having a cutting edge that is arculate in shape, and curves around its shank portion from its leading edge.
Similar type anchors are shown in the U.S. patents to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,725, Bash, U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,477, Dray, U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,031, Maloney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,246, and Widmer, U.S. Pat. No. 816,631.
While all of the foregoing prior art anchors are probably effective for their intended purpose, the current invention is designed to provide a modification to what is disclosed in the prior art, and that is to form a linear cutting edge at a lagging angle with respect to the radius or perpendicular from its mounting shank portion, and thereby provide a length of cutting edge that is more effective in providing for the bite or slice of the anchor into the ground, and at the same time, because of its designed lag angle, effectively urges any rock or other debris encountered in the ground further laterally for eventual movement outside of the perimeter of its helical blade.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an earth anchor that effectively sheds any rock or other debris encountered by its leading edge during its turning into the ground, without detracting from the effectiveness of its linear cutting edge to dig into the ground during progressive turns of its shank.
Another object of this invention to provide an earth anchor that disposes its cutting edge along a lagging angle from the shank portions radius so as to enhance the slicing effect of its helical blade while digging into the soil during a turning of said anchor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an angularly oriented linear cutting edge for an earth anchor that effectively sheds rock to the side without any deleterious damage to its cutting edge, the structural configuration of its helical blade, or supporting shank portion.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide an earth anchor that may incorporate a series of spacedly arranged integral helical blades along the length of the shank portion of said anchor, and significantly enhance the holding power of the anchor to the ground.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide connecting means for attaching a series of shank portions of an earth anchor together so as to provide an anchor of infinite length, or to that length called for in the design and as desired for the particular installation.
Still another object of this invention is to furnish an earth anchor having an end cap, and which cap may incorporate a series of secured reinforcing rods that may form the basis, with the earth anchor for supporting a concrete pile or foundation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an earth anchor that may be easily assembled, and quickly embedded into the ground through the use of conventional power equipment.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.